The Reaping
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: "Finaly the woman in the crazy wig comes up to pull the names. I feel sick. My heart is racing. Oh, lord. Please don't let it be her." Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2 from Peeta's p.o.v from book one. Peetniss.


**A/N: So, this is pretty much from chapters one and two of the Hunger Games, but told from Peeta's POV instead. Not very much of chapter two though, just up to when he got chosen for the reaping.**

**The Reaping**

I wake up with that feeling in my stomach. The one where you just know something bad is about to happen. It's a normal feeling for the morning of the annual Reaping. Today feels ten times worse than any normal reaping day though. I'd rather not think of the possibilities. Lord knows, none of them are good ones.

Everyone always tells me I really don't have to worry so much. I still do though. Everyone probably thinks the worry is associated with me and my family. Well, kinda.

I've never been overly close to my brothers. My oldest brother is too old now anyway. Sure, I worry about myself a bit. If I get reaped though, what can I really do about it? It's not like anyone would volunteer for me.

So, you're probably thinking, "Then who do you get so worried about?" That's easy. Katniss Everdeen. The girl I'm in love with. She just doesn't...know this yet.

Unlike me, there are plenty of reasons for her to worry. I have five slips of paper in the ball. How many does she have? I bet its way more than I'd like to know. See, I'm from the merchant part of town; she's from the seam. I don't have to worry about taking the tesserae for my family; she does. And that means extra slips for bread grain. And she would never, over her dead body, let her little sister take it.

I've actually never talked to Katniss. You're probably wondering how I claim to be in love with her then. That's also easy. I've heard her sing. Way back to the first day of school. Ever since then, I've been a goner. Heck, I still remember what she was wearing that day. Yet I still haven't worked up the nerves to talk to her.

That's mainly because she's so to herself. She doesn't really let others in. The only person I've ever seen her with besides her family is that Hawthorn kid.

I think the closest I've ever been to talking to her was when we were younger. She was starving so I gave her burnt bread. I got a beating from my Mother, but it was definitely worth it.

Ever since then, I've been admiring from a far in school, during classes, when she goes to the bakery to make trades with my Father. Sometimes even around the district. I always wonder if she remembers me or even knows my name.

I always tell myself I'm going to get the nerves to actually talk to her. Sadly, I never actually do.

So this is why I worry about Katniss Everdeen so much.

If she did get reaped, she'd actually have a chance though. At surviving I mean. She's quick, smart, and according to my Father, one of the best hunters you could ask for.

Hopefully fate will go in my favor though. That she won't get chosen at all.

I just need to keep telling myself everything will work out. That there's probably over two hundred slips in there. Ever if her chances are increased, there are people worse off than her oddly enough.

That thought almost cheers me up. Well, almost.

But anyway, I start my day off like I normally would. Get dressed, clean my room, then go down to help work in the bakery.

Then, before I know it, it's that time again. I change into my reaping clothes and head down to the square. "Comforting thoughts," I tell myself. That's all I need.

When I see all of the other kids, that horrible gut feeling comes back. I wish it had an off switch. Yeah, that would be nice.

I go off to stand with the other sixteen year olds. I find my friends and go stand with them. All you can hear is silence. That's all that's offered.

The events are the same old same old. Haymitch is drunk like always and the Mayor gives a boring speech that he gives every year on the history of Panem. I chose to ignore it and let my eyes roam around the crowd. My eyes quickly find Katniss. She has a nervous look on her face. Also an anger filled expression. For a day like today though, it's understandable.

Finally, the woman in the crazy wig comes up to pull the names of the "lucky" tributes. My heart is racing. My head is pounding. I feel sick. Oh, lord. Please don't let it be her.

She pulls the name. "Primrose Everdeen," yells Effie Trinket. Oh, thank goodness! Oh...wait. Crap. You can only imagine what was going to happen next.

"Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Once again, crap. Before I knew it, the girl I love was going to be in the Hunger Games. Where she is only going to have a 1/24 chance of surviving. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even realize that Effie Trinket is on the boy tribute.

That is, until I hear, "Peeta Mellark." My blue eyes are probably as wide as dinner plates right now. I notice Katniss' eyes are just as wide. Well, what am I supposed to do with that?

They ask for volunteers. No one does. I'd be surprised if they did.

That's when it really hits me. To survive, I have to make it pass 23 kids. One is Katniss. Meaning, if I want to live, the girl I love will have to die. I'll never be able to tell her I love her now, never even get the chancAe to be her friend.

Well, isn't this a lovely start to the day?

**A/N 2: Well, I hope everyone liked this! This was my first time writing from a guy's POV and I haven't used first person in a very long time, so reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

***Thanks to xXxIamProbablyJustPlottingxXx, Florida 3, Gizzygirl, and Viera Grace for reviewing!***


End file.
